Alice Skye
|idol-brand = FuwaFuwa Dream|appearance = Episode 2: New students, New friends|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Jade Charm Bracelet}} Alice Skye is one of the main characters in Idol Storm. Her image color is green, she is a pop-type idol, her preferred brand is "FuwaFuwa Dream" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance Alice has fair skin and indigo eyes. Her hair is long, wavy, and a very dark sky blue and is usually let down. Her casual outfit consists of a green t-shirt with a lime cardigan, a mint skirt and green boots. Personality Alice Skye is a transfer student from America who, despite loving to design outfits as the daughter of a famous fashion model, wants to follow the path of an idol however, is frightened to due to her mother's legacy. Her idol color is green. History Auditioning for the Academy Alice attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, earning a high placement overall the accepted auditions, because of her being talented. Relationships Yuuka Amano Alice and Yuuka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Yume Kawaii Alice and Yume first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice also helps Yume get over her shyness. Ri Midoriki Alice and Ri first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Madoka Mino Alice and Madoka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Sakura Chinen Alice and Sakura first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Akane Kenjou Alice and Akane first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Noemi Kagamine Alice gets along pretty well with Noemi. but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Hibiki Kurosawa Hibiki and Alice first meet at a class, After seeing Rebecca and Alice get lost in the school and whilst Hibiki helps them find their way, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Kira Akarui Alice and Kira first meet at the audition, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Rebecca Utsukushi Alice and Rebecca first meet at the audition, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Alice and Honoka first meet at the audition, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends and they are roommates at the academy. Both have one thing in common, their parents are some sort of stepping stone in becoming an idol. Honoka opened up to her by accident when talking about it. Since that, they support each other as good friends. Trivia * Despite being from America, her birthplace is unknown however, her creator has stated that Alice is from L.A * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 나영 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Alice ** Thailand: อลิซ ** China and Hong Kong: 阿里斯 ** Saudi Arabia: أليس ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Alice ** Portugal and Brazil: Alicia ** Russia: Элис ** Serbia: Алице Gallery Alice Skye.png|Alice in casual clothes Alice school uniform.png|Alice in her school uniform Alice Magical Green Coord.jpg|Alice Skye in her Magical Green Coord Idol Storm Alice.png|Alice Skye in her Magical Green Coord 2 Idol Storm promo.png|Alice and her group Starclub Category:Hickmanm Category:Idols Category:Idol Storm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:KisekiIdols Category:Pop Idols Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Designers Category:Top Designers